1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-tracking device for tracing action track of animals and a method for using the same, and particularly relates to a micro-tracking device that has a weight of between 1 and 10 grams and is fastened on any animal's any position (especially a flight animal's concave ring portion between its body and tail), for capturing information regarding the animal's movements using GPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ancient times, people delivered letters using doves (or homing pigeons). The main reason for this was that these birds have the natural ability to recognize and find their way back home. Although we now live in the telecommunication age, these birds are still generally used and reared because they symbolize peace and their natural ability to recognize and find their way back home. For example, peace doves are often used in national celebrations, and racing pigeons are often involved in races for honor and awards.
Every dove for racing needs to be trained for a long time to achieve excellence in competitions. Therefore, breeders give doves flight training everyday for physical exercise. For example, flying around dovecots or certain places.
Sometimes racing doves take a rest in the middle of a race when breeders cannot see them and this affects the effect of training. So the method of training the birds usually involves waving red flags to keep the birds flying. But it is not easy to control the flight path around certain terrains, let alone the gaining of flight orbit and reference (height, speed etc.,) is even harder.